Corpos, Almas, Mentes e Corações
by Mlynx
Summary: Lilian e Tiago começaram uma especie de relacionamento mudo e apenas com seus corpos, mas há um problema a alma dele clama por ela, a mente dele grita que é errado, mas os corações berram que eles o incluam no relacionamento...
1. Prólogo

_'Não, isso é errado', _a mente dela gritava, e ela sabia, Deus ela sabia que sua mente estava certa, mas ela não ligava, aquilo não tinha a menor importância, o que importava era que a boca de Tiago estava na boca dela. O mundo poderia explodir e Voldemort poderia invadir a escola naquele momento, mas ela não se importaria com isso, era sempre assim quando ele a tocava, ninguém sabia, ninguém precisava, era algo só deles, não importava a mais ninguém.

Tiago prensou Lilian contra a parede da sala e afogou sua mão no mar vermelho dos cabelos dela, sem medo de nada, ninguém poderia tocá-los se não soubessem deles, nada poderia destruí-los, nada poderia impedi-lo de tocar nela e mais ninguém faria aquilo.

Os beijos eram intensos e perigosos para a sanidade mental dos dois, as mãos já sabiam exatamente quais caminhos seguirem para satisfazerem as necessidades de seus donos sedentos, cada suspiro de Tiago e gemido de Lilian aumentava a satisfação, ele foi rápido em desabotoar os botões da camisa dela, ela foi rápida em jogar o suéter dele longe. Ele sugava os lábios dela com força e paixão queria senti-la, saber que não era um sonho, que ela estava ali completamente, que não ia fugir, que não queria ser de outro, que não era de outro.

Ela se manteve colada a ele se apoiando para que suas pernas bambas não a traíssem e fizesse com que fosse ao chão, era bom sentir aquela língua invadi-la de forma deliciosa, com seus movimentos enlouquecedores e possessivos, sabia que era dele assim como sabia que deveria empurrá-lo para longe e acabar com aquela história de uma vez por todas, mas ela não queria. A ruiva traçou as mãos pelo peito másculo dele que conhecia tão bem, arranhou as costas largas dele com as unhas. Ele desabotoou o sutian rosa dela o jogando ao chão e passou a acariciar os seios fartos dela, ela arfou com o carinho ele gemeu de satisfação.

As mãos desceram, as dele invadiram a saia curta demais para o gosto dele, as dela desafivelaram o cinto dele, aquele tortura tinha que acabar e tinha que acabar agora, pelo bem dos dois, os corações ainda não estavam machucados, mas se não acabassem logo com aquilo eles ficariam, era hora de dar aqueles corpos exatamente o que eles queriam e deixar suas mentes,corações e almas seguirem em frente, já que nenhum dos quatro estavam em sintonia com os seus desejos.


	2. Corpos

Lílian Evans...

Tudo naquela ruiva gritava por ele, pela atenção dele, pelo carinho, pelo corpo, dele, tudo, exeto é claro, pelo essencial e mais importante, a própria Lílian Evans, a verdade era que ela fazia questão de ir contra tudo o que o corpo dela dizia para ele e se recusava a ser, pelo menos, amigável com ele, não importava o que ou o quanto ele fizesse, era difícil para ele.

Tiago Potter estava cansado da mulher da sua vida agir como se ele não fosse nada além de partículas de poeira, agora ele a observava na mesa do café da manhã da Grifinória no grande salão, a ruiva comia sempre morango e amoras, com água às vezes, era fabulosa toda manhã com aquela rotina continua e matinal e pelo resto do dia também, mas principalmente quando estava sentada ereta na cadeira.

Lílian entrava no salão comunal cedo, ela sempre acordava mais cedo do que a maior parte das pessoas usando o fardamento, a blusa branca mais aberta do que ele achava correto, afinal havia dois botões abertos ali, será que ela não percebia?, também havia a saia que ela usava, que não era muito curta, mas para ele as coxas deveriam ser completamente cobertas, o que não era o caso dela, aquilo aumentava a tentação.

Ele observava tudo nela de alguma forma ele acreditava em destino, suas aulas eram as mesmas, tudo bem não exatamente destino, ele havia pagado algum dinheiro a Sirius para que ele arrancasse de alguma forma, que ele pretendia não saber, de Marlene, a melhor amiga de Lílian, o horário de aulas dela, mas ele acreditava em destino do mesmo jeito, mas mesmo assim ele acreditava em destino.

Mas observá-la não era o suficiente, ele precisava tê-la, pelo bem da sua sanidade e por causa daquilo ele tomara uma decisão naquela manhã quando a vira entrando no salão, Tiago sabia que o corpo dela o queria, porque o chamava, berrava pelo corpo dele.

* * *

><p>Lílian só queria estar com sono, o mínimo que fosse, mas não era o caso, nem mesmo um pouco, o que significava que teria que arranjar alguma coisa para fazer, e que de grande preferência lhe desse sono se não o conseguisse até o fim da ronda, como, por exemplo, os relatórios da monitoria, que como o Potter não fazia os dele sobrava pra ela 100 por cento do trabalho e que definitivamente não estava a fim de fazer. O principal problema era: a maldita ronda já estava quase no fim.<p>

Virou no corredor e quase teve um ataque do coração quando encontrou parado no corredor onde eles tinham marcado como ponto de encontro quando a renda acabasse.

- Alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou escondendo o susto.

- Não tranquilo, e você? - Ele devolveu a pergunta sorrindo.

- Nada Potter. - Ela se mexeu desconfortável e os dois seguiram em frente, em direção a sala dos monitores.

Potter, ela sempre o achava insuportável, nos últimos tempos menos do que o normal, afinal agora ele era um monitor, mas algo nele, naquele modo insuportável dele bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos, aquilo era possível? No sorriso sedutor que não funcionava com ela, nos olhos, naquela boca, havia algo nele que fazia seu corpo se incendiar, ela não podia ceder, não podia, não devia.

- Lílian. - Ele a chamou quebrando o silêncio.

- Evans, Potter, é Evans pra você. - Respondeu seca, o problema era que até mesmo o 'Evans' parecia um carinho para ela quando saia da boca dele.

- Tudo bem, desculpe, mas quero fazer uma coisa antes de chegarmos à sala dos monitores. - Ele disse parando de andar fazendo com que ela acompanhasse o movimento dele.

- O que é? - Ela perguntou calma.

- Só vou te pedir um favor. - Ele se aproximou dela e segurou um dos punhos dele, ele estava tão quente, ela também. - Não grita não.

A confusão durou pouco tempo dentro da cabeça dela, foi puxada pelo pulso de modo que todo o seu corpo encostasse ao dele, o olhar dele se concentrou naquela boca rosada entreaberta antes de beijá-la.

O mundo parou de rodar, a terra tremeu aos pés dos dois, o sangue bombeava e eles o ouviam, o único som que eles ouviram quando Tiago invadiu a boca dela com uma língua louca para provar pela primeira vez a essência feminina daquela mulher possuía na boca, ela não parecia disposta a ficar apenas dando, ela provou da sua boca, sua língua foi delicada e cautelosa, quase pedindo licença.

Os corpos estavam colados, mas eles só se tocavam no ponto em que ele segurava o pulso dela com medo de que ela fugisse. O beijo acabou e ela ficou com medo de acordar do sonho, mas não pediria já que era realidade.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse sem se afastar, os olhos dela pediam mais.

- Tudo bem. - Ela respondeu quieta.

- Sem muitas palavras Lílian. Ele disse antes de voltar a beijá-la, mas sem tanto afeto, ele estava provando a ela que pelo menos seu corpo precisava do dele, ele mostrou a ela isso fazendo com que ela percebesse como ela ondulava o corpo em direção ao dela, como apertava seus ombros pedindo mais e ele dava, a saciava e matava ao mesmo tempo o seu desejo.

Ela se separou dele de repente e saiu correndo, tudo bem, ele já a fizera entender de quem o corpo dela precisava, era um bom começo. Pensou sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Lílian estava decididamente confusa, muito confusa, os beijos de Tiago haviam sido bons demais, mais do que deveriam ser e estava se considerando a maior estupida por não tê-lo afastado, mas seu corpo, não queria, por um momento achou que seu desejo não havia sido compreendido direito pelo seu corpo, ela queria afastar-se, manter distância, depois percebeu que havia sim um desejo, o desejo do seu corpo, perceber que fazia algum tempo que vinha latejando por Tiago há algum tempo foi um pouco chocante no momento, mas depois lhe pareceu dolorosamente normal, ela não podia negar que havia sido bom, que gostara, a melhor experiência da sua vida até aquele momento. O imenso problema era saber que seria apenas aquele beijo... Ou haveria mais? Potter era bem conhecido por variar no 'cardápio' e ela podia ser simplesmente o 'prato mais difícil de comer na minha vida, mas que, agora que consegui, chega', tudo bem que fora um trocadilho infeliz e por isso ela corou.<p>

Passara boa parte do tempo em Hogwarts, resistindo às investidas dele, que eram bem intensas e persistentes, mas foi só Tiago apelar para o maldito corpo dela que Lílian se desmanchou toda.

Provavelmente apenas mais uma aposta com os marotos, ela tinha quase certeza de que depois de agarrá-la eles deviam ter passado a noite toda rindo dela enquanto ela passara a noite toda se remexendo na cama do dormitório feminino, se não estava com sono antes daquele beijo de pois é que o sono resolveu ir dar um passeio pela Cochinchina e não voltar nunca mais.

Por só ter conseguido dormir, um pouco mais de uma hora e ainda assim cheia de sonhos nem um pouco relaxantes, por assim dizer, com Tiago, Lílian estava acordada antes de seu horário normal, que já era bem mais cedo, por isso não pegou o atalho que sempre pegava para ir ao salão, foi pelo caminho mais longo, precisava lidar com a situação o mais rápido possível, odiava fazer parte de algo sobre o qual não tinha controle e se nesse caso eram joguinhos aí era que odiava mais ain...

- Psiu . –Ouviu alguém dizer de algum lugar na tapeçaria, talvez estivesse com anto sono que estivesse ouvindo coisas, como, por exemplo, uma tapeçaria falante, devia mesmo estar com um problema sério.

- Onde? – Seriamente confusa, ela achou que não deveria ter respondido, afinal tapeçarias não falam, nem em Hogwarts, ela achava.

- Aqui. – Tiago colocou a cabeça para fora do buraco que a tapeçaria fechava na parede.

- O que esta fazendo aí? – Perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Você esta linda hoje. – Tiago ignorou deliberadamente a sua pergunta e a puxou para dentro do buraco, estava escuro ali, depois que a tapeçaria tampou toda a entrada, ela não conseguia ver um palmo a frente do seu nariz, mas podia senti-lo, ao lado dela, a mão quente no seu pulso o segurando com carinho e firmeza para que ela não fugisse, não que Lílian achasse que fosse conseguir. – Você acordou mais cedo hoje. – Ela pode sentir o hálito quente dele contra os seus cabelos, apenas um pouco acima de si, ele estava de frente para ela, mas não muito perto.

- Eu sei. – Tentou se afastar, mas isso fez apenas com que ele a trouxesse para mais preto, a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para si. – Me solte. – Não havia muita convicção na sua voz afinal.

- Você pode até querer que eu solte, mas seu corpo, ele não quer, ele já esta quente Lílian. – A ruiva se sentiu prensada contra a parede atrás de si, aquele corpo quente a prendendo as mãos ao redor de sua cintura, ela tremeu. – Porque não deixamos só nossos corpos se satisfazerem? – O sussurro contra a sua orelha a arrepiou completamente.

- Só os nossos corpos? – Perguntou sentindo os joelhos virarem geleia.

- Apenas por eles. – Ouviu a resposta com a cabeça dele contra o seu ombro, a boca quase encostada em seu pescoço, os lábios apenas acariciando-o.

Lílian apenas o beijou.

Tiago estava certo, seu corpo já estava quente, fervendo, ardendo em fogo por ele, o beijo da noite passada havia sido um tanto calmo, amas aquele estava sendo bastante perturbado, Tiago a prensou mais contra a parede e aprofundou o ângulo do beijo, e ele gemeu contra a boca dele, que estava exigindo alguma coisa dela que a deixou tonta, ele queria mais que o beijo superficial que Lílian oferecia por puro medo. Foi paciente, quando finalmente soltou a boca da dela trilhou beijos pela bochecha que tinha certeza estava corada, depois desceu fazendo Lílian gemer quando a boca dele encontrou a pele do pescoço delgado e branco, quando ele o mordeu levemente em vários pontos ela apertou-lhe o braço com força.

- Tenho que ir. – Disse interrompendo o beijo com dificuldade algum tempo depois.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Tiago com dificuldade de deixar que ela tirasse a boca de seu queixo.

Lílian se afastou lentamente e um pouco relutante, deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido e saiu correndo de detrás da tapeçaria.

* * *

><p>Tiago escorregou até o chão assim que o local voltou a ficar escuro novamente, sorrindo, completamente abobalhado. A ruiva ainda estava um pouco relutante, mas se continuassem daquele jeito em pouco tempo conseguiria que ele fosse dele, mas ele não esperava ter tudo aquilo que queria de vez, muito menos que ela se entregasse tanto daquela forma em tão pouco tempo, mas aparentemente a ruiva vinha ardendo por ele a mais tempo do que imaginava, isso era bom, muito bom para os planos dele.<p>

Que corpo!

Ela era perfeita, quente, firme e deliciosa, tê-la em seus braços era bom, muito bom, muito melhor do que ele esperava. Tiago levantou com calma, respirou fundo por alguns minutos com a cabeça contra a parede, precisava se acalmar antes de aparecer a pulblico novamente.

Depois que se sentiu novamente estabilizado o suficiente para não responder a qualquer pessoa com quem falasse com um sorriso bobo ele saiu do buraco e rumou para o salão principal, só porque havia beijado a ruiva mais cedo não queria dizer que ele perderia o seu programa favorito da manhã.

Observar a ruiva comendo.

* * *

><p>A boca dele era quente, muito quente, e ela gostava daquilo, mais do que gostaria, mais do que deveria ser permitido gostar de alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse ela, no mundo.<p>

Ela sabia o quanto a boca dele era quente porque naquele exato momento ela estava sobre a dela.

O corpo dormente, a pele fervendo, a língua solta que trabalhava com um prazeroso afinco na tarefa de escorregar por entre os lábios dele, o lugar era o menos apropriado possível para o que eles estavam fazendo, mas no momento a sala dos monitores parecia boa o suficiente para eles, ou melhor, a porta dela.

Era tarde, a ronda havia acabado ha 10 minutos, exatamente o tempo em que eles estavam se beijando ali.

Tiago se afastou sem ar para tentar consegui-lo, aquela mulher conseguia deixa-lo aceso mesmo naqueles dias em que se sentia acabado. Como?

Sentou no sofá enquanto ela atacava os botões da blusa, a observava, era complicado ter que observá-la ir embora e ignorá-lo, mas era um começo, ele sabia.

Faziam três meses em que os dois estavam naquele relacionamento e ele já descobrira muita coisa sobre ela, sobre o corpo dela, como por exemplo que ao sardas que tinha no colo desciam até o vale entre os seios que ele sabia que eram mais fartos e macios do que pareciam e que ela sempre usava renda ou seda, descobrira o ponto sensível no pescoço e que ela ficava maluca quando ele a esmagava contra si com força enquanto a beijava.

Sim definitivamente era um começo, conhecendo aquele corpo poderia chegar mais fundo, a outros lugares, as palavras sobre aquilo raramente eram necessárias, mas ele sabia que os dois gostariam de ouvir.

Olhou para ela que estava ainda encostada a porta, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, ficavam lindos daquele jeito ele descobrira.

- Vem cá. – Chamou baixinho.

- O que? – ela perguntou como se não houvesse entendido o que havia dito

- Vem até aqui. – Ele tentou novamente.

Ela caminhou até ele parando de frente para ele e foi abraçada pela cintura, Tiago recostou a cabeça na barriga dela.

- De deu em você?

- Nada, só queria abraçar você. – Respondeu sem encará-la.

- Esta tudo bem com você?

Lílian não recebeu resposta alguma, só sentiu o impacto da boca dele contra a sua quando foi puxada para baixo, ele a beijou com calma enquanto a sentava no seu colo e colocava as mãos para dentro da blusa dela. A ruiva apoiou suas pernas no braço do sofá e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos dele com as mãos pequenas e agitadas, ele esntava abraça-la com força, mas ela não estava de frente para ele e aquilo não ajudava muito. Ela deslocou as bocas para conseguir respirar um pouco.

- Esta desconfortável. – Ele constatou.

- Um pouco.

- Vamos melhorar isso. – O amaroto a deitou com cuidado no sofá e depois a cobriu com o seu corpo. – Melhor agora?

Ela o beijou enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele com força, ele não se importaria se ela rasgasse, mas isso não aconteceu, em segundos ele pôde sentir o seu tórax nu contra a camisa ainda fechada dela. O corpo dela queria mais e mostrava aquilo ondulando contra o seu quadril, o volume cada vez maio dentro da calça dele.

Estava tudo tão quente, ele a beijou no pescoço e em seguida a sua boca havia decido a trilha até o vale entre os seios que agora só possuía o pequeno sutian de seda para protegê-los do olhar e das mãos dele.

Daquele ponto ainda não haviam passado, não haviam tido tempo, mas agora ainda lhe faltavam horas para o sol nascer e ninguém para incomodá-los. Ele a olhou nos olhos quando levantou parte do tórax dela para desatacar o sutian, a deitou novamente e retirou com cuidado a peça incomoda para ele. Lílian olhava para ele como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, algo que nem ela sabia o que era, ele não poderia adivinhar, nunca. Por isso voltou a tocar o corpo em chamas dela.

Suas mãos sedentas percorriam os seios dela, sua boca beijou sugou e mordeu, tudo desde o pescoço até o umbigo e depois subiu novamente até a boca. Havia algo ali, naquela boca, algo que Lílian procurara e finalmente encontrou, algo que ainda não estava disposta a abandonar, uma coisa que pareia ser apenas dela.

Quando achavam que não aguentaria mais alguém bateu a porta.


	3. Almas

**N.A.: Resposta aos comentários **

**Larizzaz****: **_**Bem, primeiro obrigada e bom a continuação ta aqui.**_

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****: **_**Novamente obrigada, e a continuação tem que existir porque uma das coisas que eu mais odeio é quando começo uma fic e o autor não posta o resto ou demora demais a postar, infelizmente depois que você começa a escrever você percebe que é bem complicadinho cumprir seus próprios prazos, mas obrigada.**_

**Thaty: **_**Realmente de matar alguém interromper bem nesse momento, mas tem uma explicação e bom...ta logo ai embaixo como você pediu. Bjs e Obg.**_

* * *

><p>Tiago deixaria Marlene sem o seu 'consolo': Sirius Black, vulgo: Almofadinhas era um cachorro morto e ele faria aquilo agora mesmo, porque provavelmente era ele quem estava batendo na porta, interrompendo o momento perfeito, ele sempre sabia a hora certa pra fazer a coisa errada, naquele momento ele não o queria por perto.<p>

Lílian olhou para ele confusa e preocupada.

- Quem é? – Ela perguntou movendo os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

- Quem é? – Tiago repetiu a pergunta dessa vez mais alto e irritado o suficiente para que ouvissem do outro lado.

- Sou eu Pontas, porque a porta está trancada? – A voz de Sirius confirmando a ameaça de morte de Tiago saiu abafada pela porta grossa, definitivamente ele era um inútil morto.

- Porque eu tô no banheiro, me dá um minuto. - Ele olhou para a ruiva seminua embaixo dele, ele estava vermelha e ele não poderia dizer se era de raiva ou de vergonha, provavelmente dos dois.

- Ta bom, seu cagão. - Respondeu Sirius do outro lado.

Rapidamente Tiago levantou e procurou pela sala a sua mochila de onde tirou a capa da invisibilidade que jogou a Lílian enquanto ela procurava pelas suas roupas.

-Vista-a e vá para o banheiro. - Ele disse antes de lhe dar um beijinho e correr para a porta.

Ela desapareceu junto com a capa depois de vesti-la e entrou no banheiro apressada.

O moreno abriu a porta com a camisa aberta e não precisou se esforçar nem um pouco para parecer irritado, Sirius, sua primeira vitima de assassinato, estava na sua frente recostado no arco da porta.

- O que você estava fazendo? - Perguntou o outro maroto enquanto entrava na sala.

- Entrando no banho e você esta indo embora. - Respondeu grosso sem fazer a menor menção de fechar a porta para que ele saísse mais rápido.

- Vou esperar você. - O ouviu responder enquanto sentava no sofá em que segundos antes ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo, a pior parte era que seria estranho se Tiago não o deixasse ficar, mas pelo menos ele já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Onde esta a pimentinha?

- Ela já sabe que você resolveu que ela não é um ser humano e sim um tempero? – Tiago perguntou enquanto pegava a sua mochila.

- E você já fez algum avanço? – Perguntou Sirius estirando-se no sofá.

- Não ela nem olha na minha cara. – Disse magoado olhando para a porta do banheiro. Sentiu uma pontada dentro da alma, claro que havia algo que doía ali, de certa forma ele não estava mentindo.

- Precisa dar um jeito. Ou o ano vai acabar e não vai conseguir nem mesmo um beijinho dela. – Ele estava sempre irritando? Tiago teve que dar um sorrisinho com aquilo, se ao menos Almofadinhas soubesse...

- Você tem razão. – Tiago entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força.

Depois de trancar a porta passou um feitiço silenciador na porta.

- Você já pode aparecer agora. – Ele falou para o nada.

Lílian apareceu à medida que a capa escorreu pelo corpo dela, a ruiva estava sentada na bacia sanitária completamente vestida e com os cabelos devidamente arrumados.

- Desculpe por isso. Não tinha ideia de que ele apareceria. Você esta bem? – O maroto se ajoelhou a frente dela.

- Estou, foi por pouco. – Deu um longo suspiro. – Como vou sair daqui, você não espera que eu fique aqui enquanto você e Sirius decidem ir embora, não acha?

- Tem uma passagem que vai dar direto no corredor ao lado do salão comunal. Nem vai precisar sair do banheiro. – Ela parecia aflita, para tentar acalmá-la Tiago deu-lhe um sorriso ao estilo 'eu tenho 32 dentes'.

- Ta certo, mas ele não pode ficar aqui, é uma sala apenas para monitores. – Disse a ruiva enfática. – Tem que tirá-lo daqui agora.

- Vou sair daqui com ele, assim que você se for. – A ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça. Vou tirar você daqui, mas antes tenho que me despedir.

- De que exatamente você esta falan... – Ele adorava interrompê-la quando estava falando, a beijou segurando-a pelo pescoço, sentiu a resistência dela por algum tempo, mas ela cedeu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Depois de uns curtos minutos aos beijos Sirius bateu na porta do banheiro.

Tiago levantou-se muito puto com o amigo e tirou o feitiço da porta.

- Que você quer? – Perguntou enquanto abria a passagem para Lílian.

- Saber se você está vivo. – Ouviu a resposta brincalhona.

- Já vou. – voltou sua atenção para Lílian. Pegou a capa e colocou nela. – Vai ficar mais segura assim. – Sussurrou.

- Obrigada. – Ela deu um sorriso, mas não colocou o capuz da capa.

- Vou ajudar você. – Ele foi andando pela passagem escura e estreita a segurando pela mão. – Não vamos acender a varinha ou vão poder ver você. E me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso, ele vai me pagar pelo que fez, espero que saiba.

- Tudo bem.

- Ande devagar ou vai cair. – Ele a abraçou e beijou. Lílian não era alguma coisa ali, nos beijos dos dois, o problema era que ele ainda não achava, mas sabia o que procurava, ele tentava tocara alma dela.

Lílian disse que tinha que ir e se afastou.

* * *

><p>Quem Sirius pensava que era?<p>

Saiu do banheiro completamente vestido e tremendamente irritado.

- Finalmente. – Disse Almofadinhas levantando do sofá.

- Meu caro Almofadinhas as vezes eu tenho a leve impressão de que você não gosta da sua vida. – Tiago murmurou enquanto saia da sala com ele.

* * *

><p>Deitado em sua cama algum tempo depois Tiago tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Aquela dor não era normal, ele deveria estar feliz estava a caminho de conquistá-la, não era ara estar sentindo aquele aperto.<p>

Entendia muito bem que o método que estava usando podia não ser cem por cento seguro. Nem sempre o corpo era o caminho para o coração de uma mulher, mas ele já tentara de tudo com a ruiva, aquela era a sua última chance, sua medida desesperada, sem opção ou lugar para onde ir.

Sua última chance estava ali, tentar mostrar que ele poderia fazê-la feliz, se ela deixasse, mas sua alma estava machucada, embora se enchesse de alegria sempre que ela correspondia aos seus beijos.

A verdade era que aquilo era uma faca de dois gumes: enquanto se enchia de alegria com os beijos e abrações dela ao mesmo tempo sangrava por dentro sem conseguir entender porque ela não o amava. Acabara preso na sua própria armadilha e nem poderia culpar ninguém por aquilo já que ele mesmo se colocara naquela situação.

Já cansado de pensar sobre o assunto ele dormiu envolto na névoa dos pensamentos e do gosto dela.

* * *

><p>Ela era linda comendo, bastante, como se fosse uma deusa. Devia ser um prazer ser a comida dela.<p>

Imagine!

Entrar naquela boca perfeita e ser um alimento e ser triturado, passear pela aquela língua e descer garganta abaixo.

Imagina!

Tudo bem.

Ele estava imaginando demais. Mas ela era linda, tão linda que ele sentia-se sufo...

Que era aquilo? Quem era aquele filho de uma puta que havia sentado ao lado dela e estava sorrindo? Diggory, aquele filhinho de papai quem ele achava que era para está sorrindo daquele jeito para ela?

Sentiu a alma ferver enquanto levantava-se e se dirigiu até ela sem se dar conta.

Teve a impressão de que Remo estava o chamando, mas só o que conseguia ouvir naquele momento o sangue bombeando pelos ouvidos.

Ela não estava sorrindo, só sendo educada, mas nãos significava que ele deveria ficar ali ao lado da _sua mulher_.

- Lílian. - Ele chamou.

- Oi. - Ela respondeu interrompendo o engraçadinho ao seu lado.

- Precisamos conversar sobre um probleminha. – Merda! Não pensara no que dizer, ele também não podia dizer muita coisa.

- Você não viu o que esta interrompendo? – Disse pomposo o imbecil ao seu lado. - Amos! - exclamou a ruiva. – Claro Potter. Tenho certeza que Amos pode esperar. – Ela levantou da cadeira. – Falo com você depois Amos.

* * *

><p>Depois de andarem em silêncio por alguns corredores até que ele a empurrasse por trás de uma tapeçaria.<p>

- Você ficou maluco? – A ruiva perguntou claramente irritada com ele.

- Eu... – Tudo bem, ele agira sem pensar e agora teria que aguentar as consequências dos seus atos.

- Como pôde fazer aquilo? Que está pensando? – Lílian perguntou irritada.

- Você estava toda exibida para ele. – Despejou irritado também.

- Do que você esta falando? – Perguntou.

- Do Amos Diggory. Se você quer ou vai ficar com ele, fique, mas me avise antes, porque eu não estou a fim de dividir você com ele, ou melhor, com ninguém.

- Me dividir? – Ela perguntou indignada.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Droga!

Ele iria estragar tudo, mas não estava aguentando.

- Não me importa que você não queira ser minha namorada. – Aquilo era definitivamente a maior mentira que já contara, mas ele não podia revelar, Sei muito bem que estamos só nos satisfazendo, mas eu...eu...eu gosto de pensar que não vou dividir você com ninguém até isso acabar.

- Eu não tenho nada com Amos. – Ela murmurou para ele. – Nem pretendo, ele é completamente tosco. – Explicou com calma para ele.

- Desculpe por isso, eu não pretendia dar um ataque de ciúmes, não tenho esse direito.

- Sei que não tem, mas tudo bem. – Ela abriu a mochila. – Sua capa. – Seus dedos se tocaram quando ela lhe entregou a capa.

A chama acendeu, sua alma se aqueceu e um leão rugiu dentro dele, seu corpo prensou o dela contra a parede.

- Que esta fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

- As pazes. – Sussurrou antes de beijar o pescoço dela.

- Mas temos que ir para as aulas. – Mas as mãos da ruiva já estavam dentro dos cabelos dele.

- Temos tempo.

As bocas de chocaram, as línguas dançaram, as mãos tocando as peles, arranhando. Ela gemeu e soltou a mochila no chão e o apertou mais contra si, Tiago também soltou a dele a puxou cada vez mais contra si. Tiago também soltou a dele e a puxou para mais perto pelos quadris fazendo com que ela sentisse sua excitação claramente evidente naquele momento.

Lílian lhe tirou a camisa e o prensou contra a parede ganhando um sorriso completamente pervertido, Tiago gemeu contra a boca dela, baixou a boca para o pescoço dela o pescoço dela, mordendo e sugando, mantendo ali uma maca, provavelmente morreria por causa daquilo, mas não conseguira resistir, de alguma forma tinha que marca-la como dele, mesmo que morresse por isso, mesmo que não fosse verdade, mesmo que fosse apenas para acalmar e acomodar sua alma sedenta.

- Nós temos que ir. – Ela murmurou quando as mãos dele acabaram de abrir a sua camisa.

- Mesmo? – Ele perguntou sem tirar a boca de sua orelha.

- Mesmo.

* * *

><p>Aquela aula terminaria?<p>

Tiago estava no tédio. Era a última aula do dia, depois daquilo poderia ficar com  
>Lílian por mais um tempo antes da ronda, isso se ela quisesse.<p>

Andara dando uma olhada no Mapa do Maroto e achara um lugar perfeito para ficar com ela, Estava muito ansioso, a verdade era que seu corpo estava em chamas e sua Alma pedia pelo gosto dela. Sorriu para ela quando a ruiva virou a cabeça para trás. Como alguém poderia ser tão perfeita?

Alguém tinha que avisar a ela que aquilo não era...normal!

Sorriu de volta e a aula acabou, o professor Bins podia ser um saco quando queria e muito geralmente, como infelizmente era na maior parte do tempo, quando não o fantasma não queria. O que costumava ser horrível para os alunos que tinham que sofrer nas mãos dele, alguém tinha que fazer um favor a todos e avisar que o professor de história da magia estava morto e que aquilo não era legal, nem para ele.

Saiu da sala a seguindo pelos corredores até que ela estivesse completamente sozinha foi quando a agarrou pela cintura.

- Ei! – Ela exclamou sorrindo.

- Quero te mostrar um lugar. – Ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela e mordeu o seu lóbulo.

- Que lugar? – Perguntou curiosa enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores que estavam começando a ficar escuros.

-Vai saber quando chegarmos.

Depois de alguns minutos andando ele fez com que ela passasse por uma passagem escura.

- Para onde vai me levar? – Ela perguntou novamente, provavelmente enxergando tanto quanto ele que ao contrário dela parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo.

- Faça silêncio. – Ele murmurou.

Segundos depois começaram a ver uma luz alaranjada, provavelmente vinda deuma vela, logo a passagem se alargou e eles estavam em uma sala com sofás de dois lugares e uma mesinha de centro.

- Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Não tenho ideia, descobrir ha alguns dias, achei que seria bom ter um lugar para nós. – Murmurou ainda colada a ele.

- Oh! – Exclamou quando foi encostada contra a parede.

-Tudo bem? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Estou sim, vou fiar bem.

A beijou, ela estava mais quente, muito mais receptiva do que o normal, não que Lílian não costumasse ser receptiva com ele, ela apenas...

Tinha algo mais ali naquele dia.

As mãos pareciam mais afoitas e entraram debaixo da camisa dele, depois o afastou para tirá-la e a jogou no chão enquanto o empurrava para o sofá.

Sim, tinha algo de diferente nela naquele dia.

Os beijos estavam mais quentes e molhados do que antes, que estava acontecendo com ela?

Sem ele não era ninguém insatisfeito com aquilo, afinal, ele não poderia reclamar, estava gostando daquilo incrivelmente, definitivamente diferente, mas inegavelmente perfeito.

A blusa que Lílian vestia foi parar em algum lugar longe, junto com a gravata dela, a boca sedenta lhe beijou os seios e as mãos lhe tiraram o sutian e Lílian sentou no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, movimentando-se onduladamente contra ele enquanto seus seios eram acariciados com paixão pelas mãos e bocas de sedentas dele.

Estava um pouco receoso em relação ao que estava acontecendo com ela, mesmo que estivesse realmente gostando daquilo, e não o suficiente para parar, ela acabaria sentindo sua ereção que ele não poderia controlar, estava a ponto de ultrapassar a calça, e talvez aquilo a assustasse principalmente se ela continuasse se esfregando nela daquela forma.

Lílian provocou, beijou seu pescoço e mordeu seu lóbulo, arranhou o seu peito e cravou as unhas nos ombros dela. A boca estava inchada e vermelha, o sorriso estampado na boca enquanto ele se deliciava com o gosto dos seios fartos que arfavam com a sua respiração ofegante.

- A calça esta muito apertada? – ela perguntou contra o ouvido dele quando o sentiu se afastando dela durante o beijo.

- Um pouco, sim. – O que fazer com ela?

- Me desculpe pelo desconforto. – Sussurrou contra o peito dela. – embora ache que você esta gostando bastante de senti-lo.

- Sim, eu estou. – A ajudou a continuar se movimentando com as mãos nos quadris dela.

Ela o beijou e mordeu seus lábios violentamente.

- Estar na hora do jantar. – Murmurou assustada para ele.

- Ok. Vai indo na frente, vou precisa...Bem você sabe... – Ele pigarreou. – Deu um tempo para me recompor. – murmurou constrangido.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

><p>Tiago chegou no salão comunal meia hora depois. Lílian estava sentada ao lado de Marlene e Sirius lhe chamava com as mãos como se tentasse desesperadamente chamar a sua atenção.<p>

Sentou do lado dele.

- Onde você estava? O Pedro aqui quase não deixou comida para você.

- Não estou com fome. – Havia saciado a fome do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo a aumentado, a mesma coisa com a sua alma, agora que sua alma ardia de dor por não tê-la, a mesma coisa o fato de, de certa forma tê-la tido, o deixava feliz.

Ele achava que possivelmente não conseguiria voltar atrás.

- Que você tem? Ta todo esquisito nos últimos dias. – Perguntou Remo preocupado.

- Não é nada Aluado, eu apenas estou cansado.

Sua alma estava, a verdade era que estava decididamente começando a duvidar do seu método, entorpecer a mente de Lílian para conseguir todo o resto, mas a amava tanto e estava gostando tanto de tê-la, que achava que não conseguiria parar agora que começara, tinha que começar a silenciar a mente dela para que o eco do seu corpo chegasse ao seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>_**Saiu mais rápido do que eu esperava, já que postei o primeiro capitulo antes, mas num posso garantir o mesmo para os próximos, não me matem por favor, a noticia boa é que não é tão grande, só tem mais dois capítulos e muito possivelmente um epilogo, mas não é certeza ainda.**_

_**Bom, no mais muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui.**_

_**Bjsssss **_

_**Mallu Lynx**_

_**P.S.: Antes que eu esqueça, **_**REVIEWS por favor.**


	4. Mentes

**N.A: **_**Gente, desisto de pedir Review ok? Também se não comenta num ganha resposta, mas ta aí num vou parar de postar só pq vcs num mandam review, pqp, é muita gente lendo pra nenhuma postar nem mesmo um: 'ta uma m #*$ a fic', ta bom?**_

_**Mas...**_

_**Há uma alma boa no mundo:**_

_**Nismn: Querida, nem preciso dizer o quanto fiquei feliz de ver que vc comentou, bom também adoooooooooro essa história de pegação nos corredores, tudo isso me deixa muito feliz, principalmente pq essa fic começou por causa disso, uma amiga minha me pediu pra escrever alguma coisa que tivesse esse tipo de conteúdo pra ela ler durante as aulas e como eu ainda não tinha feito como Lílian e Tiago tinham ficado juntos surgiu isso ae.**_

_**Então ta aí povinho, espero que vcs gostem.**_

Lílian sabia que aquilo era errado.

Errado?

Aquilo?

Não, aquilo, ou seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo entre eles, ela ainda não havia parado para entender o que era aquilo, nem não era errado, não parara para pensar naquilo porque Tiago não deixava, quando se aproximava dela sua mente ficava entorpecida, completamente, como uma densa névoa. Foi por isso que decidiu aproveitar aquilo ao máximo, não apenas pelo seu corpo, mas pela sua mente.

Lílian estava sempre pensando tanto e tão preocupada com tudo ao seu redor: os estudos, os pais doentes, Hogwarts e todas as 'n' coisas que lhe perturbavam. Havia tanto para pensar que talvez fosse por isso que se sentira maravilhada quando sua mente ficava enevoada quando estava com Tiago.

Era como uma droga, entrava em seu sistema, bagunçava e deixava tudo de cabeça para baixo e depois espalhava uma sensação de prazer indescritivelmente gigantesca por todo o seu ser.

Como lidar com aquilo?

Talvez ela devesse...

- Lil's, o que é isso no seu pescoço? – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Marlene que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Isso o que? – Do que aquela mulher estava falando? Institivamente colocou a mão no pescoço para tentar encontrar o que ela falava.

- Essa marca aí, eu tive a impressão de ter visto hoje de manhã, mas agora pude observar melhor. – Lene se aproximava do pescoço para observá-la melhor.

- Não sei do que está falando. Tem um espelho? – Ela perguntou.

- Aqui.

Com o pequeno espelho Lílian observou uma marca no pescoço, corou imediatamente quando lembrou, Tiago deveria ter deixado pela manhã ali, maluco, o que ele estava pensando? Achou melhor continuar se fazendo de desentendida.

- Se eu não conhecesse você diria que é um chupão. – A única coisa que recebeu de Lílian foi um olhar irritado da ruiva.

- Não sei o que é isso, acho que é uma alergia a alguma coisa. Não tinha percebido antes. – Aquilo era verdade, mas sabia exatamente o que avia causado aquilo.

Teria que falar com Tiago depois, ele provavelmente não tivera a intenção, ela esperava que não, mas ela não gostava de chamar atenção.

Teriam ronda em alguns poucos minutos, ela estava se preparando física e mentalmente para o que aconteceria quando eles começassem a ronda. A verdade era que desde o ataque de ciúme dele mais cedo ela havia decidido que aproveitaria cada maravilhoso momento daquilo.

Um pensamento que estava povoando a sua mente com imagens completamente estranhas para ela, sua mente continuava viajando pelo mundo da fantasia com Tiago. Seus sonhos eram turbulentos acordava suada e ofegante. Aquele momento antes do jantar fora a primeira vez que botara em prática boa parte do que desejava.

Aquilo havia acontecido dois dias atrás, depois daquilo ainda não haviam se encontrado, não tinha tido oportunidade de falar com ele sobre o chupão.

Caminhou com cuidado pelos corredores escuros com a varinha iluminada lhe guiando, tinham um ponto de encontro dali a alguns metros, mas a verdade era que seu corpo estava queimando, já havia pegado três casais nos corredores, por que ela não podia estar com Tiago?

- Pensando em mim ruivinha – a voz saiu do escuro.

Assustada Lílian derrubou a varinha no chão, com o coração palpitante tentou achar a voz que assustara.

- Desculpe assustar você. – Disse Tiago aparecendo das sombras ao seu lado com a sua varinha.

- Pensei que tivéssemos combinado mais a frente. – Disse depois de pegar a varinha que lhe era oferecida.

- E combinamos, mas acabei mais cedo e resolvi vir te encontrar e diminuir o seu percurso. – Mesmo no escuro ela pôde ver que ele estava sorrindo.

- Obrigada pela gentileza. Sorriu.

- Não foi gentileza, eu só queria ter mais tempo.

- Pra que? – Perguntou confusa.

- Isso.

Se viu prensada contra a parece e em segundos as bocas estavam coladas novamente. O fogo acendeu e tudo ficou maravilhoso.

Como?

Por Deus, como?

De que forma um homem podia ser tããão gostoso? E ter um beijo tão bom? E saber como acariciá-la, mesmo por cima da roupa.

Sua mente estava novamente nebulosa, mas lembrou que ele tinham que conversar e por isso a afastou com cuidado.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Temos que conversar. – Falou séria.

- Desculpe se não vou dar importância, mas tenho que ir dormir cedo hoje, amanhã eu tenho jogo, não tenho muito tempo, mas se for realmente importante num tem problema. – Ela pôde perceber que ele não estava tentando parecer extremamente grosso insensível.

- Posso esperar até amanhã. – Murmurou antes de invadir a boca dele com a sua língua.

Pela primeira vez ela acordou levemente empolgada para um jogo de quadribol. Não haviam passado muito tempo juntos já que ela o mandara para cama para que descansasse melhor para o jogo, ela o via ficar irritado constantemente quando perdia um jogo.

Tomou banho e saiu do quarto antes das outras meninas terem se quer acordado. O salão comunal estava completamente vazio exceto por _ele_.

Tiago estava sentado no sofá com um monte de papeis a sua frente, os cabelos indomáveis estavam molhados, ele estava vestido com o uniforme vermelho de quadribol.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que ia descansar mais um pouco Potter. – Ele assustou-se, mas sorriu para ela.

- E fui, acordei cedo, estou revisando uns esquemas para o jogo de daqui a pouco. Senta aqui. – Ele bateu com a palma aberta no acento ao lado dele na poltrona estreita onde estava sentado.

- Não devia ficar tenso antes do jogo, pode prejudicar você. – Ela murmurou preocupada enquanto sentava ao lado dele.

Preocupada?

Porque diabos ela estava preocupada com ele? Era a porcaria de um jogo de quadribol não era pra ela estar preocupado com ele.

- Estou bem faço isso sempre. Obrigado pela preocupação. Você queria falar comigo? – Ele largou os papeis e concentrou toda a sua atenção nela.

- Olha, não é que eu não goste, mas eu adoraria se você não deixasse marca pelo meu pescoço quando nós dois ficássemos juntos. – Disse completamente vermelha.

- Eu...

- Deixou um chupão no meu pescoço dois dias atrás, Marlene que percebeu, tine que inventar uma belíssima desculpa pra isso.

- Me desculpe Lílian eu num tinha percebido. Não tive a intenção. – Ele estava preocupado. – Eu entendo que você não queira que as pessoas saibam que você esta usando meu corpo para sua diversão, mas tudo bem agora eu já entendi, não posso deixar marcas pelo pescoço, pelo resto do corpo é outra história certo? – Perguntou charmoso.

-Potter. – Exclamou indignada. – Só não quero que me façam perguntas que não vou saber responder.

- Eu sei, só estava brincando. Você mesma disse que eu precisava relaxar.

- Não foi esse tipo de relaxamento que eu tinha em mente, agora você esta mais saidinho do que deveria.

- Tudo bem eu paro, mas Lílian que tipo de relaxamento você tinha me mente? – Ele achou melhor parar quando recebeu o olhar mortífero da ruiva. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas você não pode me culpar por tentar. Vamos dar uma volto. – Tiago passou a arrumar os papéis espalhados em cima da mesa dentro de uma pasta amarelada. – Tenho que guardar a pasta na sala do capitão antes do jogo.

- Ok. – Talvez quando saísse dali para o frio aquele calor acalmasse a sua pele.

A escola estava vazia e silenciosa àquela hora, eram apenas seis e meia da manhã, não havia muito que esperar, quem diabos estaria acordado? Caminharam silenciosamente e lado a lado até que o campo de quadribol surgisse a frente deles, entraram no vestiário do time e se encaminharam até a sala de Tiago, O tempo todo o sangue bombeando fortemente dentro da ruiva ela achou que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco e teve medo que ele passasse a ouvir o seu coração batendo tão forte.

O maroto destrancou a porta e a abriu para que ela passar.

- Bem vinda a sala do _Capitão do Time da Grifinória – _Ele sussurrou orgulhoso, era claro que aquela era uma das maiores conquistas da vida dele, molequinho convencido aquele.

Quando ele trancou a porta atrás deles ela se sentiu como o inseto que havia sido convidado para conhecer a sala da dona aranha.

- Você gosta bastante de ser ele, não? – Perguntou tentando descontrair a si mesma. Porque estava tão nervosa?

- Claro que sim, - Respondeu com um sorriso enquanto guardava a pasta em uma prateleira. – Esta com fome?

- Um pouco. – Não estava, por algum motivo sua garganta havia se fechado, mas achou melhor confirmar, assim teria algo para fazer.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso. – Sorrindo Tiago fez com que aparecesse a sua frente uma tigela com frutas a sua frente. – Amoras e morangos, certo? – Perguntou aumentando o sorriso.

- Isso. Obrigada. – Pegou um morango e colocou na boca, mastigar foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu engolir.

Quando ele sentou ao seu lado no pequeno sofá Lílian achou que fosse explodir, Deus sabia por que. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Já havia tocado nela várias vezes, eles também já haviam ficado sozinha com ele varias vezes. Porque estava tão nervosa?

Lílian acabou de comer sem dar uma palavra, ele apenas ficava observando, olhando-a e calado, ele provavelmente estava estranhando o comportamento dela, aquilo era obvio, mas não podia explicar, porque nem ela sabia o que lhe estava acontecendo?

- Você esta me deixando preocupado.

- Por quê? – Como assim 'porque'? Num tá na cara Lílian? Ela pensou.

- Ta tensa. Fiz alguma coisa? Porque você tá me deixando tenso também.

- Você não devia ficar tenso, tem jogo.

- Eu sei, mas...Lil's eu fiz alguma coisa.

- O que? – Ah! Deus... – Não, sou eu, não sei o que é, me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe, se não sabe por que não pode ser culpa sua. Relaxe que eu tenho certeza que eu vou relaxar também. Agora vem cá. – Tiago a puxou para cima dele e a beijou com tanta paixão que ela achou que fazia anos que não o tocava.

O beijo começou calmo, mas segundos depois tudo estava quente, ela havia relaxado, mas podia sentir que ele ainda estava completamente tenso. Não queria admitir, mas não queria que ele jogasse tão tenso daquele jeito.

Cuidaria dele.

Beijou com cuidado o pescoço dele sentindo-o tremer sob os seus lábios, suas mãos jogaram longe a camisa de quadribol que ele usava longe.

A arrancou levemente no peito com as unhas enquanto mordia o lábio dele. As mãos dele não ficaram quietas continuaram a acariciar o corpo dela por debaixo da camisa dela. Lílian ficou de joelhos no sofá e as mãos dele pela primeira vez debaixo da saia dela, a ruiva abriu os olhos enquanto o beijava, espontada com a mão sob sua saia, apalpando a sua bunda, mas gostou da sensação e quando ele tirou a mão ela a colocou de volta e pôde sentir o sorriso contra os seus lábios.

Sim ele estava ficando mais relaxado, muito mais na verdade. Mas Lílian queria fazer mais, o que?

Sua cabeça trabalhou a mil quando suas mãos delicadas começaram a ultrapassar a barreira da calçado uniforme dele. Quando seus dedos tocaram a virilidade dele e o beijo parou.

- Que esta fazendo? – Ele perguntou a boca contra o pescoço dela.

- Contando histórias para criancinhas. – Ela sussurrou enquanto colocava o pênis ereto para fora da calça.

- Você tem certa de que quer fazer isso? Não quero que pense que a estou obrigando a nada. – Tiago a fitava de um modo tão intenso que ela achava que ele podia ver através dela.

- Só me mostre como fazer, ok? – Ela pediu segurando uma das mãos que estava em sua nádega.

- Tudo bem. – Ela quase riu quando ele respirou fundo.

Tiago guiou a mão dela que cobriu o pênis ereto, ele mostrou a ruiva como satisfazê-lo, subindo e descendo com calma e lentamente, quando achou que ela conseguiria sozinha retirou a mão e deixou que ela guiasse sozinha.

- Só relaxe está bem? – Lílian pediu enquanto o seu polegar massageou a parte superior do membro e ele fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro dela.

A ruiva continuou movimentando a mão, aumentando a rapidez dos movimentos, sentindo prazer ao ouvir a respiração acelerada dele contra os seus cabelos quando recostou a cabeça contra o pescoço dele.

- Lil's eu... – ele murmurou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Ta tudo bem. – Sabia o que queria dizer, não se importava.

Durante mais alguns minutos ela continuou movimentando a mãos e sentiu as mãos dele apertando a cintura dela quando ele alcançou o orgasmo com um gemido baixo contra o ouvido dela.

Lílian não se moveu depois que ele acabou, sua mão continuou se movimentando com movimentos mais devagar e ele voltou a beijá-la com prazer até que ele se separou e se encostou no sofá.

- Lil's, chega esta bem? – Ele disse antes de puxá-la para um beijo rápido.

- Fiz alguma coisa de errado? – Perguntou se afastando dele no sofá e escondendo atrás se sim a mão que estava suja.

Droga!

O que ela pensaria dela agora?

Merlin!

- Não. Claro que não, foi tudo maravilhoso. – Respirar aliviada não foi o que ela fez, homens mentiam. – É só que se continuar ao invés de me ajudar com o jogo você vai me deixar exausto.

- Desculpe. – Devia ter pensado naquilo, não devia?

- Esta tudo bem, to bastante relaxado agora. – Disse sorrindo enquanto arrumava a calça. – toma limpa a sua mão. – Enquanto se levantava ele entregou um lenço para ele que aceitou receosa. – Desculpe ter sujado você.

-Ta tudo bem, eu já estava esperando por isso. – Limpou a mão e lhe devolveu o lenço que foi jogado em algum lugar. – Acho que podemos dar um jeito na sua calça.

- Vou trocar, relaxa.

- Não precisa. – Com um pequeno floreio as manchas sumiram.

– Como? – Perguntou confuso olhando da calça para Lílian e de Lílian para calça.

- Eu menstruo Tiago, tenho que limpar as minhas calças quando eu as mancho. – respondeu sorrindo.

Ficaram se beijando por um tempo até que ouviram a batida na porta.

- Sirius. – Ele gemeu frustrado contra o pescoço dela e enquanto lhe atacava a blusa.

- Ele sabe quando atrapalhar não é? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Podia ter sido pior. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Vou inventar uma desculpa para tá aqui. – Ela disse se levantando.

* * *

><p>Sirius bateu na porta com o time inteiro atrás de sim, segundos depois ouviu gritos vindo do interior da sala.<p>

- POTTER VOCÊ É UM IRRESPONSÁVEL MALDITO. _NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO_.

Alguns segundos de silencio depois em que todo o time ficou tenso do lado de fora da porta, todo mundo sabia que a ruivinha estava la dentro e que ela estava fervendo, puta da vida, ninguém ali queria esta no lugar do capitão, mas seria engraçado enquanto a fúria da pimentinha não recaísse sobre eles.

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ POR QUE QUALQUER MOTIVO NÃO FIZER SEU RELATÓRIO DA MONITÓRIA EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ SE FODER SOZINHO. - A porta foi escancarada por uma ruiva irritada, definitivamente irritada.

Em todos aqueles anos Sirius nunca tinha ouvido a ruiva soltar um palavrão se quer, mas a garota passou pelo time abrindo espaço pelos garotos como uma bala.

Definitivamente ninguém queria encostar.

Todo mundo ali tinha a cabeça no lugar!

Sirius entrou cauteloso dentro da sala do amigo com o resto do time, o capitão estava em choque sentado na sua mesa.

- Que diabos você fez pra deixar a ruiva assim?

Mas ele não respondeu, surpreendendo a todo mundo com o ataque de risadas que o contagiou a ponto de se dobrar no chão, obviamente ninguém havia entendido o que diabos havia acontecido, mas por algum motivo Tiago Potter estava achando bastante engraçado.

Lílian estava envergonhada, nunca falava palavrões na frente dos outros, quanto berrar do jeito que havia feito.

O coitadinho havia tomado um baita susto quando ela o fizera sentar na mesa e começara a gritar, ou melhor, berrar com ele.

Definitivamente esperava que ele tivesse a entendido.

Sentou na arquibancada que estava começando a ficar cheia e simplesmente ignorou o olhar curioso de Marlene.

'Sim Marlene eu vou ver um jogo de quadribol'.

Ela quase disse isso, mas preferiu apenas olhar para o campo enquanto a arquibancada se enchia cada vez mais. Iria ver um jogo de quadril, sua cabeça estava cheia e vazia demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa ou melhor para pensar, lhe parecia impossível aquilo.

Achava que sua mente estava começando a entender o que seu corpo queria e o que o seu corpo queria era o mesmo que o seu coração:

Era o mesmo que fazia com que queimasse intensamente:

Tiago Potter.

**_Mallu Lynx_**

**_P.S.: Povo que ta lendo, só falta mais um capitulo pra acabar._**

**_bjbjbj_**


	5. Corações

_**N.A.:**_** Tá aí podem me xingar, eu num gostei muito desse capitulo não, mas ta pronto num conseguir pensar em nada melhor, mas pelo menos ganharam um presente de natal divertido né?**

**Bom pra compensar pode ser que role um epilogo, mas por hora vou deixar a fic como completa, porque num há realmente a necessidade de mais do que isso.  
><strong>

**Então, como eu sou muuuuuuuuuuuuuito boa quem quizer epilogo responde com reviews (ce's num sabem o sacrifício que é escrever isso, mesmo com a palavra do lado) dizendo que quer e também dizendo qual situação que vcs querem no epilogo, também quem num quiser botar a situação num bota, mas se mais de cinco pessoas pedirem eu boto, também se não num rola porque eu num vou escrever mais pra quem num quer ler.**

**Então é isso, resposta as duas reviews (também num saiu de primeira) depois da fic, num fiquem triste, eu passei a responder a vocês, la em baixo porque se eu responder uma delas aqui eu vou antecipar o capitulo povo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eles haviam ganhado o jogo, mas claro que ele estava agindo como se <em>ele <em>tivesse ganhado o jogo, todos estavam fazendo a maior festa no salão comunal, mais um jogo e a taça das casas era da Grifinória naquele ano. James estava tão feliz que a enchia de alegria também de um jeito completamente incomum, nunca ficara tão feliz por outra pessoa como agora.

Eles conseguiriam ganhar o próximo jogo em duas semanas e disso tinha certeza, do mesmo jeito que tinha certeza de outras coisas também, como de que as pessoas não estavam mentindo quando disseram que aquele havia sido o melhor jogo do ano dele, e também tinha de que Lílian e a sua pequena surpresa 'massagem relaxante' tinha ajudado bastante, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta de que o que havia definitivamente feito a diferença fora o fato de que ela estava na arquibancada, ele havia literalmente _jogado para ela_.

A ruiva nunca tinha visto um jogo de quadribol antes, durante os sete anos em que estudara em Hogwarts, sempre evitava o dia de jogo, comparava com o futebol, inútil e infantil, na sua opinião, e pela primeira vez ela vira um jogo. Talvez tivesse sido apenas para não voltar para castelo vazio àquela hora, ou simplesmente porque queria ficar mais tempo perto dele, mesmo que a distancia ele estaria ali.

Sentia cada vez mais que aquilo estava ficando mais serio entre os dois, estava sendo sufocada por um sentimento que esperava não sentir, que estava evitando, estava na hora de parar antes que a barragem que construíra arrebentasse e ela não conseguisse sobreviver à inundação.

Mas no momento os dois só queriam que ele se livrasse logo da multidão no salão comunal para que pudessem ficar juntos, nem que fossem por alguns minutos.

Só queriam o beijo.

Só queriam comemorar.

Trocaram olhares cumplices através das cabeças agitadas do salão e pareceu que tudo havia desaparecido e ela saiu da sala, mais para controlar as batidas do seu coração, estava com medo que o salão começasse a ouvir.

* * *

><p>Alguns minutos depois ele conseguiu sair e ela estava parada na parede ao lado do retrato.<p>

- Ai esta você. – Murmurou sorrindo quando a abraçou.

- Sim, pra onde vamos?

- Alguma sala vazia. – Nunca tinha levado ela para alguma, mas precisava dela, agora. E pelo jeito que ela estava o beijando não era o único a precisar de alguém ali.

Caminharam lado a lado até que em um corredor deserto ele abriu a porta de uma sala e a puxou para dentro fechando a porta.

Ele a beijou com prazer quando ela insinuou a sua boca para ele.

_'Não, isso é errado', _a mente dela gritava, e ela sabia, Deus ela sabia que sua mente estava certa, mas ela não ligava, aquilo não tinha a menor importância, o que importava era que a boca de Tiago estava na boca dela. O mundo poderia explodir e Voldemort poderia invadir a escola naquele momento, mas ela não se importaria com isso, era sempre assim quando ele a tocava, ninguém sabia, ninguém precisava, era algo só deles, não importava a mais ninguém.

Tiago prensou Lilian contra a parede da sala e afogou sua mão no mar vermelho dos cabelos dela, sem medo de nada, ninguém poderia tocá-los se não soubessem deles, nada poderia destruí-los, nada poderia impedi-lo de tocar nela e mais ninguém faria aquilo.

Os beijos eram intensos e perigosos para a sanidade mental dos dois, as mãos já sabiam exatamente quais caminhos seguirem para satisfazerem as necessidades de seus donos sedentos, cada suspiro de Tiago e gemido de Lilian aumentava a satisfação, ele foi rápido em desabotoar os botões da camisa dela, ela foi rápida em jogar o suéter dele longe. Ele sugava os lábios dela com força e paixão queria senti-la, saber que não era um sonho, que ela estava ali completamente, que não ia fugir, que não queria ser de outro, que não era de outro.

Ela se manteve colada a ele se apoiando para que suas pernas bambas não a traíssem e fizesse com que fosse ao chão, era bom sentir aquela língua invadi-la de forma deliciosa, com seus movimentos enlouquecedores e possessivos, sabia que era dele assim como sabia que deveria empurrá-lo para longe e acabar com aquela história de uma vez por todas, mas ela não queria. A ruiva traçou as mãos pelo peito másculo dele que conhecia tão bem, arranhou as costas largas dele com as unhas. Ele desabotoou o sutian rosa dela o jogando ao chão e passou a acariciar os seios fartos dela, ela arfou com o carinho ele gemeu de satisfação.

As mãos desceram, as dele invadiram a saia curta demais para o gosto dele, as dela desafivelaram o cinto dele, aquele tortura tinha que acabar e tinha que acabar agora, pelo bem dos dois, os corações ainda não estavam machucados, mas se não acabassem logo com aquilo eles ficariam, era hora de dar aqueles corpos exatamente o que eles queriam e deixar suas mentes, corações e almas seguirem em frente, já que nenhum dos quatro estavam em sintonia com os seus desejos.

A boca dele sugou com desejo um dos seios entumecidos da ruiva que gemeu em resposta, James tirou a saia dela e se ajoelhou a sua frente observando a calcinha rosa que, a última peça de roupa e então ele parou e olhou para cima.

- Ruiva.

- Sim. – Lílian olhou para baixo, o encarando.

- Se eu continuar não vou conseguir mais parar, vou ter que ir até o fim com você ruiva.

- Eu entendo.

- Então que se quiser parar, se não estiver pronta fale agora.

- Eu quero fazer isso James, com você, e agora.

- Tudo bem, mas não vou deixar que tenha a sua primeira vez aqui nessa carteiras, tem quarto subindo as escadas da sala. – Levantou depois de recolher as roupas e a beijou até que pudesse sentir os seios fartos novamente excitados contra o seu tórax.

Andaram daquela forma, colados um no outro até o extremo da sala e subiram as escadas, ele se afastou para abrir a porta para ela e a esperou passou.

O quarto era relativamente grande, uma cama de casal, um guarda roupa e outra porta provavelmente o banheiro, mas havia um grande problema, estava completamente empoeirado.

Merda!

Talvez devesse ter planejado aquilo de uma forma melhor, afinal era a primeira vez dela, como ele esperava convencê-la a ficar com aquele..._clima_.

- Desculpe. – Disse envergonhado. – Acho melhor a gente ir para outro lugar.

- Relaxa. Posso dar um jeito na poeira. – Ela disse sorrindo e o beijou. – Me empresta. – No começo ele não entendeu até que viu sua varinha que deveria esta no bolso de trás na mão dela.

- Você é bem rápida. – Murmurou enquanto ela fazia um floreio e a poeira desaparecia do quarto e as velas se acendiam iluminando o lugar que começava a escurecer com a noite. – Você consegue deixar tudo perfeito. – Disse enquanto jogava as roupas no chão e a puxava para perto de si pela varinha que também foi parar no chão quando ele a beijou desceu a boca para o pescoço dela e distribuiu pequenas mordidinhas. – Você é perfeita.

Ela apenas riu em resposta enquanto soltava a calça dele que caiu no chão.

- Me deixa te fazer feliz. – Pediu enquanto passeava as suas mãos pelo corpo alvo e arrepiado da ruiva.

Havia muito mais naquele pedido do que uma noite num quarto, mas era hora de ignorar.

- Avisa se eu te machucar.

A deitou na cama e começou beijando a testa dela, depois os olhos, o nariz, deu-lhe um pequeno selinho, então um beijo no queixo e outro no pescoço, um no colo, no vale entre os seios, ao longo da barriga, no umbigo delicado, então tirou a calcinha delicadamente e a jogou longe, então deu-lhe um beijo em cada coxa, nos joelhos então desceu os beijos até os pés que descalçou dos sapatos e das meias antes de beijar cada dedo e subiu os beijos novamente fazendo o mesmo caminho, até parar na boca dela e a beijar com volúpia.

As pequenas mãos da ruiva estavam apertando seus ombros e explorando as costas largas, James desceu uma das suas mãos pela barriga dela que se retesou quando sentiu o toque das mãos calejadas que chegaram a vagina úmida dela e a massageou fazendo com que ela gemesse em meio ao beijo, então ele penetrou-a com um dedo, Lílian jogou a cabeça para trás quando gemeu longamente dessa vez.

Ele começou a movimentar o dedo dentro ela fazendo com que ela apertasse os lençóis com os dedos dos pés, e então ele colou mais um dedo dentro dela.

James preocupou-se, ela era muito apertada, estava com medo de machucá-la, não se perdoaria se fizesse isso a ela, mas ver o prazer no rosto dela o fez continuar, saber que era a causa dos gemidos que ela emitia e que preenchiam o quarto o fazia se sentir orgulhoso de alguma forma.

Segundos depois ela gozou em seus dedos com um grito abafado pela sua boca. Retirou os dedos de dentro dela e sorriu para ela.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou.

- Sim.

- Posso continuar?

- Sim.

Devagar retirou a boxer e voltou a beijá-la com prazer então devagar começou a penetrá-la. Devagar ele entrou, sentindo a resistência do corpo feminino que tentava expulsá-lo, ela estava relaxada depois do primeiro orgasmo, mas ainda assim estava difícil entrar completamente, quando sentiu a barreira sendo ultrapassada parrou por uns segundos para que ela se acostumasse com a dor.

Enxugou com um dedo a lágrima que escorreu dos olhos verdes.

- Você ta tenso. – Ela disse enquanto tirava os óculos embaçados dele. – Isso é inútil.

Ele conseguia enxerga-la tão de perto assim, então terminou de penetrá-la, quando estava completamente dentro da ruiva achou que o calor dela iria derrete-lo.

- Você ta bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Sim.

- Vai ficar melhor, eu prometo. – Falou sentindo-se culpado pela dor que havia causado nela.

Começou a se movimentar dentro dela com calma e a dor começou a se dissipar, o prazer começou a tomar conta dos corpos e as mãos passaram a passear pelo corpo dela, massageando os seios enquanto se movimenta mais rápido a medida que ela o apertava entre as suas pernas, as mãos dela seguravam seu pescoço para que pudesse beijá-lo por mais tempo.

Sentiram o gosto do sangue, mas não sabiam de quem era, o prazer cada vez mais forte, podiam sentir o sangue ferver dentro deles.

Naquele momento a represa arrebentou e ela sentiu, melhor do que achava que seria entender que mais do que ela pensava era dele.

Segundos depois ele a sentiu sem contrair ao redor dele enquanto atingia o orgasmo novamente, James desabou por cima dela enquanto jorrava dentro dela, a boca ainda presa a dela, o sorriso bobo dançando no rosto.

Até que apagaram.

* * *

><p>Lílian acordou uma hora depois sentindo-o deitado ao lado dela, mas a cabeça estava entre os seus seios, ele devia ter coberto os dois, porque não lembrava do cobertor que os protegia da janela aberta, ele devia ter aberto também.<p>

A represa havia arrebentado e daquilo ela não podia fugir, havia tentado fugir de amá-lo, mas não conseguira, entendia agora que se fosse para tê-lo teria que ser por completo, que ele teria que amá-la do mesmo jeito que o amava, mas também sabia que seria pedir demais dele, depois de tudo, de toda a rejeição a qual o sujeitara, provavelmente ele estava entrando naquele relacionamento porque era tudo o que lhe restava, e agora que ela havia tão facilmente entrado na sua lista, não se sentia digna de ser dele, nem mais por um segundo, porque agora que o amava via o quanto ele tinha lutado por ela, James merecia alguém que o pudesse satisfazer totalmente e mesmo que seus corpos se entendessem muito bem, sentia que talvez ele não amasse mais.

Com calma e aos prantos o retirou de seu peito com cuidado, ele parecia um anjo dormindo, recolheu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e entrou no banheiro sem fazer barulho.

Primeiro achou que devesse tomar banho, mas o receio do cheiro e das lembranças irem junto com a água fez com que pensasse duas vezes antes de fazer isso, por isso só de vestiu e lavou o rosto, mas as lágrimas corriam, por mais que ela tentasse.

Saiu do banheiro silenciosamente rezando para que ele ainda estivesse dormindo, mas ele não estava.

James estava sentado na cama olhando para a porta do banheiro. Quando ele a viu chorando ele levantou da cama, nu e a abraçou.

- Você ta bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado. – Eu te machuquei muito foi isso?

Droga!

Agora ele vai ficar se sentindo culpado.

- Não eu estou bem, é só que... – Deus do céu, ele podia se vestir? Como ela podia pensar com ele assim na frente dela. – Pode se cobrir?

- Um segundo. – James correu para a cama e pegou um lençol na cama e o enrolou na cintura.

- Você não fez nada, é só que acabou. – Ela disse se se encostando à parede.

- O que?! – Ele havia calculado errado, devia ter sido a pior noite da vida dela.

- Eu...eu... – A ruiva sentou no chão.

- Lílian o que eu fiz?

- Você não fez nada. – Era idiotice chorar, parecia uma burra sentada ali no chão.- Eu... – Levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, ele estava na frente dela, ajoelhado. – Eu te amo.

Ele sentiu o coração parar quando ela falou aquilo, esperava por tanto tempo ouvi-la dizendo aquilo, e agora que a ouvira, não conseguia acreditar e nem entender o porquê do choro, só queria que ela parasse.

Ele a abraçou com carinho fazendo o possível para acalmá-la, Deus do céu, ele só queria que ela parasse de chorar, estava preocupado.

- Porque você ta chorando? Isso é maravilhoso. – Ela olhou para ele. – Porque essa era a intenção disso tudo.

- O que? – Ela perguntou.

- A intenção era de tudo era isso, fazer com que você percebesse q ue me ama. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Que?! – A ruiva começou a bater dele com força.

- Ei, para, o que você ta fazendo? – Ele perguntou enquanto se levantava e ela também e continuava batendo nele. – Rindo ele a segurou e a deitou na cama segurando os pulsos dela e a deitou na cama. – Pirou?

- Porque você não falou antes?

- O que?

- Que não era só por nossos corpos? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Porque aí você não ia entrar nisso amor, sim eu também amo você, a intenção era fazer você perceber que você me ama também. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas... – Tudo bem que agora ela estava se sentindo uma idiota, mas tinha razão de estar se sentindo mal por causa daquilo, como ela podia imaginar ele a amava.

- Esquece. – Murmurou antes de beijá-la.

- James, James. – Ela o interrompeu.

- Que?

- A gente tem que conversar. – Disse o afastando e sentando na cama.

- Não agora, no atual momento eu quero realmente aproveitar o fato de que você me ama. – Ele beijou a boca dela novamente. – A não ser que você esteja dolorida. - Murmurou preocupado.

- Estou bem. – Respondeu enquanto o deitava na cama.

Duas horas depois eles estavam deitados exaustos a cabeça dele voltara para o vale entre os seios dela.

- Então estamos namorando. – Ele disse.

- Obrigada pela notificação Tiago. – Respondeu rindo.

- Só achei bom que fosse avisada, depois quando começar a andar por ai com a camisa com o nome 'propriedade do Potter' já sabe por quê. – Disse risonho.

- Se você fizer isso perde o pênis. – Ela disse seria.

- Ok, mas eu quero que os outros saibam que você é minha.

- Ganhe a taça.

- O que? – Ele perguntou.

- Ganhe a taça das casas e pode dizer para todos que eu sou sua. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Puta que pariu. Lílian é sacanagem, o jogo vai ser daqui a duas semanas.

- Olha a boca, e você tem que fazer merecer dizer que eu sou sua.

- Mas eu num ganho nada em troca?

- Eu passo todas as noites com você até o jogo, mas não conte com nada muito além disso.

- Mas isso é tortura. – Ele disse com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Você supera.

Os dois passaram o resto da noite ali apenas conversando.

* * *

><p>As duas semanas passaram lentamente para ele, tão lentamente quantos os dias dele porque ele esperava a noite para que pudesse dormir com ela, não que ele ganhasse muita coisa, aparentemente era a vingança da ruiva por ter feito ela acreditar que ele não queria nada com ela.<p>

Eles passavam a noite do quarto da sala abandonada, a ruiva seminua com aqueles malditos conjuntos de calcinha e sutian, o problema era que nem podia abraça-la porque tinha medo de que ela achasse que ereção era quebra do contrato de poder admitir que ela era dela.

O dia do jogo chegou e ele estava com mais medo de perder por não poder admitir que ela era dele do que pelo fato de perder a taça das casas, estava na sala do capitão uma hora antes do jogo depois de uma noite tensa, a louca da ruiva resolve dizer que tava muito quente uma noite antes do jogo e dormir sem roupa do lado dele, se já estava difícil de lingerie imagina daquele jeito, o que ela esperava, era um plano para que ele perdesse o jogo com toda certeza.

Respirou fundo com calma, tentando se acalmar.

Uma batida na porta o retirou de seus pensamentos.

- Entra.

- Como vai o capitão do time? – Perguntou Lílian enquanto fechava a porta.

- Sendo torturado pela namorada. – Respondeu sorrindo enquanto a abraçava.

- Vai ganhar o jogo hoje? – Perguntou sorrindo

- Nem duvide, por um segundo que seja, que eu vou ganhar esse jogo. – Respondeu antes de beijá-la e apertar a bunda dela. – E que hoje a noite você me paga, tem uma divida de quinze dias comigo.

- Eu pago as minha dividas relaxa, ta bom? – Respondeu enquanto apertava levemente o pênis dele por cima da calça. – To indo, bom jogo pra você.

* * *

><p>Lílian fingiu que nem viu novamente o olhar de Marlene quando sentou do seu lado.<p>

O jogo foi tenso, realmente, ela estava com medo que ele acabasse caindo da vassoura, estava se sentindo culpada pelas quinze noites em que o torturara, esperava que ele ganhasse, tanto pelo 'prêmio' quanto pelo fato de ele ficava tão feliz quando ganhava o jogo.

A porcaria do jogo durou quase uma hora e Lílian estava a ponto de ter um ataque do coração quando o balaço bateu no braço dele, e o maluco continuou jogando, graças a Merlin, segundos depois ele pegou o pomo.

Toda a arquibancada ficou eufórica quando o moreno exibido finalmente pegou o pomo, mas ele não desceu com os outros jogadores, James voou até a arquibancada onde estava Lílian, nervosa pelo braço do garoto.

- Bom agora eu posso dizer que você é minha. – Ele disse enquanto entregava o pomo para ela.

- Sim, agora você pode.

James a beijou ali mesmo na frente de toda a escola, não que muita gente pudesse realmente ver que estava acontecendo já que os dois foram cercados por toda aquela gente na arquibancada ao redor deles.

- Bom agora você vai ter que me pagar tudo o que me deve.

- Com toda certeza, Potter, com toda certeza. – Respondeu antes de beijá-lo ouvindo claramente os risinhos de Marlene atrás de si.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong>_** Promessa é divida:**

Nismn: **Sim aquele era o momento em que ela descobre ser o que ela sempre foi debaixo daquela saia abaixo do joelho, nossa a sua situação ajudou bastante a fazer esse capitulo, tava sem ideias pra parte de como ele ia mostrar pro mundo que ela era dele, muuito obrigada pela ajudinha.**

**Thaty: No fim foi ela quem deixou ele nervoso num é mesmo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk, a vingança maligna de uma garota com os hormônios fervendo.**

**E FELIZ NATAL!**

**Bjbjbj**

_**Mallu. L. Lynx**_


End file.
